Explosion of Anger Lacus' Point of View
by Third Time's The Charm
Summary: Ok the original was written by Zero'N'oveR.  I had asked for the author's consent and was allowed to write abt Lacus' POV.  I hope you enjoy.


Alright. Those who have read the story Explosion of Anger by Zero'N'oveR complained how Lacus seemed bitchy, mean, and most of all inconsiderate. Well I agree and have asked the author to allow me to write about Lacus' point of view. I hope in my writing to make Lacus sound more sensible, unlike how ZNO wrote it.

_Explosion of Anger_

_(Lacus' Point of View)_

**3TC**

I sit at the balcony, somewhat wet and most of all confused. I look above. Small droplets fell from the roof and formed small puddles at my feet. What a nice day it had been earlier, bright and sunny. Sure it was nice before, but all that mattered was the end of the day. Now I look above me. Dark, ominous clouds cover the night sky. I close my eyes and think. Today reminded me of Kira, of our relationship.

I inwardly sighed. My heart felt as if torn in two halves. One was still attached to Kira, feeling as if I were obligated to stay with him. The other half was my feelings. As I thought, I realized that the half attached to Kira was slowly being consumed by how I wanted to live my life. I wanted to be me, Lacus Clyne, not some girl that "belongs" to Kira.

That was why…I let out a breath and listened to the rain gradually pouring down…I had to say good bye.

The mansion in which we lived in was like a haunted house that night. I felt a ghostly presence everywhere I turned. It was of course my overreacting, but I still felt the eeriness of the night overwhelm me.

_Click._ I turned on the lights to the room and watched the bright colors of my room warm my heart. Neat and organized, I looked around my spacious room. It was the only place where I felt at home. My room was me. Everything surrounding it was _his_.

I walk to my closet, dragging out a dusty pink suitcase. I thought of the last time I used this. It was when Kira and I went on our honeymoon. Once again I sighed. It was the time when I thought we were in love. I stare at the dirty suitcase and realized my love for him is different from what it has once been. He has changed. Because of his such high position, he is rarely home with me. All those days he were away made me think I had better things to fill my life with. Is it really my fault for thinking this way?

I kept asking the same two questions in my head: Should I move on? Is it really my fault for the mishap?

I quickly folded some clothing and fixed the bed. On my dresser laid a picture of Kira and myself, both smiling widely at the camera. I wondered. How could something that started so perfect turn into a life of sorrow and regret?

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._ _Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._ The grandfather clock rung. It was 8 o'clock. He would be home soon.

I quickly straightened my room so it looked as if no one lived in there. Then finding parchment, I quickly wrote a letter and placed it as well as the picture on the bed. Lugging my suitcase out the door, I make a quick glance and shut off the light.

_Boom!_ The thunder growled. This would be a long night.

I ready myself and sit in the kitchen. It was nearest to the exit so that I did not have to agonize him even more.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ Time was going slower than ever. When would he show up?

_Click._ The lock opened and he came in, soaking wet.

He saw me and immediately smiles. I turned away. I couldn't stand being in this situation. My subtle turn was caught by the keen eyes of him.

"Lacus dear, what is wrong?"

There was a silence where we stared in one another's eyes. His eyes were pleading me to answer. My lips parted.

"K-kira," I stammered for I hadn't said his name for a while. "I think. I mean." I didn't know how to put it. "This has to end."

Kira looked dazed. "What?"

"Us." It was hard for me to get a full sentence out.

Kira remained confused. "If you mean my job as general, I'll try to come home more." I shook my head. Kira was not getting the point.

I made a notion towards my suitcase. He finally understood and his eyes widened. "Why, Lacus?"

I didn't know how to say it. "Kira, one of my former love interest asked me out." I softly said.

"Lacus, did you refused?" his eyes were dubious, not thinking I would accept.

I slowly answered. "No, I accepted his offer. I am going to the movies with him tomorrow at 7PM."

Shocked and angered, his voice showed danger. "Lacus, why did you accept his offer? Is it because you don't care for me anymore?!"

I looked right into his eyes, sure that we cannot be together. "Kira, we hardly time spend time together. You are always out helping Orb, leaving me some days all alone. All alone in the house, empty, and most of all lonely. It seems like you don't care about me. During these times, I thought about our relationship. I don't think I care for you now as I did when we first met."

Kira stood there speechless. Rage swelled within him. "Lacus, I have always been for you, when I'm not at work. We have been through thick and thin, back in the first two wars. You were in my arms, safe, protected, and I loved you. I still do today. Why have you done such..."

Lacus then startled him to the point where he couldn't contain it. "I don't care for you now. I am over you. I'm moving out in a few days."

I didn't mean to say it that way. It kind of slipped out of me, after keeping it hidden for all these years. "Kira--" He turned away from me, trying to conceal his pain and anger.

"Kira, you don't understand how lonely it was for me when you left. I had no one, except for Athrun. He was always here to help me. Whenever I felt confused, he'll come over. He protected me from you."

With that I quickly got up and left the kitchen. I would stay at a nearby hotel. I sighed. 'Good-bye Kira,' I whispered. 'I wish you best of luck.'

That would be the last time I saw him. Although I took everything with me, I did leave behind a part of me. On the bed was a short note attached to papers containing my new song, Fields of Hope.

Ok peoples. I hope I made Lacus have some sort of reason for leaving. Well, although I do not like flaming, you are welcomed to. Opinions are meant to be shared.


End file.
